Gunslinger
Gunslinger is a traveler who works as a bounty hunter. Both the Cybernation and the Rogues have tried to convince him to join their respective sides, but he has refused. Wikia Owner: EpicdudeX123 Attack: 76/100 Defense: 82/100 Speed: 78/100 Energy: 64/100 Suit Features Tactical Visor- Gunslinger's helmet has a "Scope Mode", which lets him aim perfectly for six seconds. (Aka aimbot) Healing Nanobots- Gunslinger is able to heal himself via nanobots. He can also heal allies with them. Personality Gunslinger is very cold. Many people are scared of him, because you never known when he lashes out. Origins Gunslinger was a former bounty hunter who partnered with Deathwalker. One day, their target, a biological scientist, exposed a virus, causing Deathwalker to decay and regenerate his cells at an extreme rate. After this incident, Deathwalker disappeared, blaming Gunslinger. Gunslinger tried to keep a normal life, trying to find a cure, but Deathwalker refused, instead trying to kill him. Power Move Gunslinger's Power Move, Rocket Shot, fires a powerful rocket that explodes upon contact. This can instantly destroy anything within a foot of the explosion, but can only be used once before the gun has to be replaced. Low Power State In a Low Power State, Gunslinger loses his Tactical Visor and has reduced stats. Fighting Style Gunslinger likes to rush into a fight, and relies on hand-to-hand combat when surrounded. Weakness Magnetic energy can scramble Gunslinger's systems. Vulnerabilities It is unknown if this is a vulnerability, but Gunslinger appears to have PTSD. If this is true, then the event that caused it is unknown. Story A Brush with Death (Gunslinger vs Deathwalker) Gunslinger walked out onto the street. He just caught a nice bounty on a man who was evading tax collectors. The man had no chance when he was hired. Gunslinger walked down the street when a shot echoed in the night. Rolling quickly to cover, he looked for the shooter. He had a hunch of who it was, but he shook his head. He wasn't here, was he? Another shot went off. This time the bullet hit the barrel next to Gunslinger. He leapt out of the alley before the barrel exploded, burning up everything within. Dusting himself nearby, Gunslinger readied himself before Deathwalker appeared nearby, blasting him away with his Boom Field. Gunslinger groaned as he was hurtled into a store. He activated his Healing Nanobots, before Deathwalker stepped inside. "Long time no see, Larry." "Gabriel? What are you doing here?" "I'm here to take your head." Gunslinger rolled away before Deathwalker's explosion singed him. He grabbed a flashbang and dropped it at his feet before closing his eyes. He heard Deathwalker yell as he was blinded. Reacting quickly, Gunslinger punched Deathwalker, knocking him out onto the street. A truck honked its horn as it barreled toward Deathwalker. "Watch out!" As the truck passed, he saw a sliver of shadow disappear. Running onto the street, he looked for Deathwalker. He was nowhere to be seen. Gunslinger sighed as he sadly walked away. He looked up to see Deathwalker Shadow Stepping away. It would be a long time until they met again. Trivia * Gunslinger is based off of Soldier 76 and McCree from Overwatch. ** The Tactical Visor/Scope Mode is a reference to both Soldier 76 and McCree's Ultimates. Soldier 76 gets an "aimbot", while McCree fires killshots after aiming. ** Rocket Shot is based off of Soldier 76's Helix Rockets. However, it only fires one rocket instead of three. ** Healing Nanobots are a reference to Soldier 76's Biotic Field, but uses nanobots instead of the energy field.Category:Neutrals Category:Fighter